El león enamorado de la luna
by Lizie CoBlack
Summary: Muchos dicen que todos tenemos un destino y, como tal, alguien destinado a amarnos. Harry y Severus tendrán que vivir con ello y saber si lo que se dice es cierto. Snarry.


**Notas de la historia:**

**Disclaimer:** Estos personajes no son míos, si lo fueran Sev estaría por siempre feliz con Harry. El universo Harry Potter es de J.K. Rowling yo solo me divierto creando fics.

**Título:** El león enamorado de la luna.

**Resumen:** Muchos dicen que todos tenemos un destino y, como tal, alguien destinado a amarnos. Harry y Severus tendrán que vivir con ello y saber si lo que se dice es cierto.

—_Yo, Natura Leonis, te prometo a ti, Luna, por la magia que nos une, esperarte, hasta el fin de los tiempos si es necesario. _

_El tiempo se acaba, era hora de irse. Los dos lo sabían, con tampoco tiempo y sin importarles, se besaron sin prisas, con calma disfrutando de ese beso, que no sabían cuando volverían a beber de los labios contrarios, se entregaban el alma, se prometían el regreso a los brazos contarios. _

_Y se desvaneció en el beso._

**Clasificación:** G

**Géneros:** General, Drama, Romance, Fantasía.

**Advertencias:** Chan=Adulto/Menor, AU= Universo Alterno.

_Escrito para el reto: Reto libre de fanfics DIS 2013. Lanzado por La Mazmorra del Snarry._

**Palabras en Word:** 11021.

* * *

*•~-.¸¸,.-~*'¨¯*•~-.¸¸,.-~*'

* * *

**¡Hola!**

Antes que nada, no está beteado así que perdonen los posibles errores y si los hay me avisan. Por recomendación les recomiendo que lean primero el glosario para que se entienda mejor. Espero les guste, esta algo largo y disfruten la lectura. Sé que les debo una disculpa por mis otras historias y para eso nos vemos en las notas finales.

**Disclaimer:** Estos personajes no son míos, si lo fueran Sev estaría por siempre feliz con Harry. El universo Harry Potter es de J.K. Rowling yo solo me divierto creando fics.

_**Recuerdos:**__ "letra cursiva y comillas"_

**Presente:** letra normal.

_**Pensamientos:**__ letra cursiva._

Por recomendación les recomiendo que lean primero el glosario para que se entienda mejor. Espero les guste, esta algo largo y disfruten la lectura.

* * *

*•~-.¸¸,.-~*'¨¯*•~-.¸¸,.-~*'

* * *

_**Glosario:**_

**Terra:** Espíritu de la Tierra.

**Floris:** La naturaleza en general. La flora.

**Natura Leonis:** Naturaleza león.

**Naturam Lupus:** Naturaleza lobo.

**Parum Leo:** pequeño león.

**Canis****naturae****:** Naturaleza perro.

**Natura Silvarum:** Naturaleza de bosques.

**Naturam Cervorum:** Naturaleza ciervo.

**Naturam ignis****:** Naturaleza (del) fuego.

**Aquila naturae****:** Naturaleza águila.

**Floralibus naturae****:** Naturaleza floral.

**Natura herbology****:** Naturaleza herbolaria.

**Natura delphin****us:** Naturaleza delfín.

**Sirenis Naturae****:** Naturaleza sirena.

*Un pequeño fragmento de la canción Trágame Tierra, del grupo Celtas cortos, bueno no sé si sea un grupo, pero la vi, y me quedo para el fic.

*Todos los enemigos caigan. Lo que se ha dicho se ha hecho.

* * *

*•~-.¸¸,.-~*'¨¯*•~-.¸¸,.-~*'

* * *

_**I**_

* * *

*•~-.¸¸,.-~*'¨¯*•~-.¸¸,.-~*'

* * *

Severus miró a su alrededor desde su lugar en el cosmos, cuando él nació y fue bendecido con el poder de la Luna, nunca pensó lo mucho que marcaría su vida. Su infancia como mortal no fue la mejor, su padre al saber que su único heredero no podría continuar con su linaje le provocó decepción y muy pronto esa decepción cambio a antipatía que evolucionó a odio. Que cuándo pasó, él aún se cuestiona por ello, por su parte el crecer sin el amor de Tobías, cuando ya lo había conocido, le dolió, a raíz de eso él se volvió un poco frio y solitario. Esperando, quizá no de una buena forma, la llegada de su ascensión. No tuvo que esperar mucho para que sucediera.

Su madre por otra parte lo preparó para la misión que se le fue encomendada, pero ninguna preparación fue suficiente para los años de soledad que venían incluidos con ella. Sólo tenía 17 años, muy joven pensó su madre y quizá sí lo era, a esa edad el espíritu de la luna dejaba su existencia, tomando él su lugar, siempre se preguntó cómo era posible que siendo hombre pudiese, y debiese, ocupar su lugar. _Ella me habló y sólo me dijo que algún día lo sabría, que cuando viese nacer a Natura Leonis lo comprendería, han pasado ya años de eso._

* * *

*•~-.¸¸,.-~*'¨¯*•~-.¸¸,.-~*'

* * *

El lugar en el que se encontraba, estaba provisto de una luz propia, muy diferente a la que se podía ver en la Tierra, el astro rey, a ellos los espíritus que habitan el cosmos, les producía una luz distinta, dependía de las características de ellos mismos, a Severus les producía una luz tuene, de un blanco luminoso, o un verde, este último por lo regular lo acompañaba en sus mañanas. Su cielo personal era de un tuene azul rey por las noches cuando debía regir la Luna y una combinación en anaranjado y azul por lo que restaba del día, se veía como un dulce amanecer. Su existencia en ese lugar era grata no podía quejarse en ese sentido, tenía prácticamente casi todo, casi era la palabra clave, su estancia era pacifica, convivía con su entorno armónicamente, las estrellas eran unas muy buenas compañeras siempre a la espera de complacerlo, cantaban, le alegraban y hasta a veces le producían espontaneas sonrisas, podía ver a su adorada Tierra, aquella que alguna vez fue su casa, a la que ahora protegía y resguardaba por las noches, con cada aparición. Veía el paso lento de las horas mortales, que para él solo eran segundos, la rutina diaria de los humanos, el ir y venir sin causa, absortos sólo por los asuntos mundanos, sin ser consciente de lo grande que es el mundo, y en el cual ellos se sienten únicos, muy narcisista, si le pedían su opinión, el cambio continuo con el que denigraban su medio, su casa, su hogar. Los miraba acabarse lentamente, sin darse cuenta de lo bello del mundo, de su planeta. Una triste y vacía existencia, una vida de superficialidad. Él, en cambio, vivía en soledad.

Pocas personas eran capaces de ver más allá de su modo de vida, pocos los que sabían coexistir con la bella naturaleza, no sólo de la Tierra, sino que se congraciaban con los espíritus que les regían, aquellos que eran capaz de ver el cosmos, poder convivir y dar su importancia en la vida, sólo los que sabían el lugar que ocupaban en este inmenso universo.

Lily, esa muchacha de cabellos como el fuego, aquella joven vivaz, sabía; hasta el astro rey la engalanaba, sus rayos la tocaban haciendo fulgir su melena roja, como una llama incandescente. Ella había nacido especial. Su existencia la llevaba a un camino de misterio y magia. Grandes cosas le deparaban a ella y su familia. Pero en ese momento, con él y la poderosa Luna, le daban a su velada una mágica sensación. Ella había aceptado, se enlazaría con aquel intrépido muchacho, muy por debajo de Lily en su opinión, sin duda la amaba mucho, vaya que le costó conquistarla, Lily era terca y él más testarudo, vaya combinación. No quisiera saber cómo saldría su descendencia, pero ya se lo imaginaba. Hizo una mueca por la imagen mental.

Las estrellas comenzaron a susurrar, un incesante parloteo, se removían inquietas en su lugar, saltaban casi de ansiedad, volteó a verlas a todas. Muchas de ellas bajaron la voz, su cuchicheo era más calmo, parecía contener un gran secreto. Dobby, una estrella muy curiosa, a la cual tenía muy gran estima, aunque jamás lo aceptaría abiertamente, pues ni su carácter difícil la hacía alejarla, ella era una constante en su existencia. Se acercó, produciendo un destello de luz, lo que en la Tierra llamarían la aparición de una estrella fugaz, se colocó a su lado. Sonrió contenta e hizo una reverencia, cosa que le molestaba y frunció el ceño para después torcer la boca, Dobby siguió sonriendo.

—Dobby se pregunta si usted sabe, si lo que dicen las demás estrellas es cierto, Amo Prince —Severus negó en silencio, desde que llegó esa estrella en particular no dejaba de llamarlo amo y no conforme agregaba el título de príncipe. Si tan sólo de lo digiera en referencia a su apellido. Suspiró. —Que lo que profetizo la señora ama, está próximo a llegar, ¿es cierto?, amo Prince.

Sería acaso que ya vendría Natura Leonis, ya pronto nacería.

—No lo sé, Dobby, no podría afirmarte nada, pero si lo dicen deben de tener alguna razón, ellas no hablan por hablar, recuérdalo.

Dobby se quedó pensativo, realizó una gran reverencia y salió volando a su lugar correspondiente, en aquel manto estelar, dejando a su paso una estela de luz.

Él por su parte sólo reflexionó sobre lo que le propusó la gran Luna anterior.

"—_Llegado su momento Severus, cuando estés en mi lugar, la soledad te marcará como lo ha hecho con todos, pero no te desanimes, tiempos mejores vendrán. Nacerá del fuego y de la natura, una hermosa creatura, dominará la naturaleza y no por opresión, sino por don, vendrá a este mundo para regir y corregir el mal que le causarán a la pobre de Terra, cuando Leonis termine su misión, Floris, contenta lo librará y, sólo entonces, su felicidad encontrarán. No debes abandonarlo, jamás dejes al elegido, ilumínalo con tu luz, guíalo en la oscuridad, en su oscuridad. Nunca lo olvides, Severus, nunca._

_Con una caricia, la última y única, la Luna se despidió." _

Contra todo pronóstico, la profecía se cumplió.

* * *

*•~-.¸¸,.-~*'¨¯*•~-.¸¸,.-~*'

* * *

Hoy es un día muy especial, Harry lo sabía. Lo sentía en el aire, su instinto le proclama que la lucha por fin terminaría. Tenía confianza en eso, y si la Luna estuviera, ella se lo confirmaría. La luna, fue uno de sus verdaderos apoyos, probablemente si ella no lo hubiese guiado, hubiera caído, tiempo atrás, mucho, para ser exactos. Pero siempre, cuando sentía que ya no podía más, la luna le hablaba, le llamaba suavemente, le reprendía, le aconsejaba. Aprendió de su voz susurrante. Le debía mucho.

—Harry es hora, debe poner el último conjuro, las personas ya están alineadas, todos en su puestos, sólo faltas tú —. Asintió.

Se dirigió lento, y con paso seguro, hacia el enorme claro donde decenas de personas se ubicaban. Todas se encontraban allí, precisamente, por la lucha que tenían contra ellos mismos y la Tierra.

Diez años atrás la Tierra, llegaba a su fin, agonizaba. Los humanos en su vida superficial, en el egoísmo de su existencia, no calcularon los efectos que provocó ir en contra de la naturaleza, del lugar donde vivían, de su hogar, de su amada Tierra, que más que amada era odiada, repudiada por sus actos. Terra, moría agonizante, veía a sus hijos, los mortales, acabar con ella de a poco a poco, trataba de refrenar las represalias de la misma, sus mecanismos de defensa se activaban, pero ella los aludía. Sólo que un golpe, verdaderamente doloroso, acabo con sus fuerzas y el caos sobrevino en la Tierra. Los pocos hábitats naturales, se autodestruían. Las ciudades enteras sucumbían ante los temblores y el aire se cargaba demasiado de oxígeno puro, insoportable para los mortales cuando su organismo ya respiraba con oxígeno degradado. El espíritu de Terra moría, junto a ella la Tierra y los humanos.

Paradójicamente, cuando la esperanza de la tierra moría, la salvación nacía. Nació él, de natura y con ella, ungido por Floris, esperado por Terra y nombrado por la Luna: el elegido.

Su alumbramiento tuvo lugar en ese claro donde todos se encontraban en ese momento, era por llamarlo de alguna manera, tierra sagrada.

Todos estaban colocados en las runas, que propiamente habían configurado con ayuda de Floris. Se colocó en el medio. Respiró hondo, mientras las personas que lo rodeaban comenzaban el cantico, un cantico celta, en el cual pedían perdón y trataban de redimirse por medio de él, como ofrenda daban un poco de sí al recitarlo, una ofrenda de paz. Cuando el coro de voces llegó a un punto clave. Entró.

—Te invoca, Tierra, Natura Leonis, porque el mar esta ahogado de tanto tragar. El viento no corre, no tiene alas ya. Porque el hombre de hoy crece a lo tonto, no necesita el aire no necesita el mar, no necesita el bosque, con ellos quiere acabar*… porque por años ese fue el lema, hoy te ofrecemos nuestra esencia, Terra. Como ofrenda de paz. Lo pido yo, el elegido, nombrado por la Luna, ungido por Floris y lazo de unión entre los hombres y tú, Terra. Acude a nuestro llamado. Vuelve a tu centro. Vuelve a tu equilibrio, tomando la energía que nosotros entregamos.

Los canticos siguieron su curso, las personas seguían tomadas de las manos, comenzando a caminar, dando vuelta, tocando cada persona una runa.

Él comenzó a bailar en silencio, como lo dictaba el rito, para cerrar ese ciclo vicioso de los humanos. Mientras tocaba el primer punto el oeste, los cantores bajaron la voz, su melodía era susurrante y su baile era calmo, en paz como un inicio del fin. Lentamente sus miembros se soltaban, dio un giro lento acompañado con un movimiento de manos, después movió con cadencia la cadera, las piernas y sus pies. La melodía aumento un grado, cuando tocaron el norte, ahora también su espíritu era el que bailaba, sus movimientos eran más fluidos con más fuerza, cruzó ambos pies como si hiciese una reverencia y llevo sus brazos al centro donde los unió por las muñecas, y en ese braseo magia viajó por ellos. Regresando a su primera posición, derecho, volviendo a cruzar ligeramente los pies para después brincar hacia el lado derecho, repitiendo el salto sólo que ahora estiró la piernas haciendo un Split en el aire, extendiendo los brazos hacia los lados, haciendo que no sólo su magia viajara a sus brazos sino también en las piernas. Cayó de nuevo en sus pies, realizando una pequeña reverencia. Con eso los cantos subieron de volumen, ahora se podía escuchar ya claramente, a una sola voz, en ese momento comenzaron a girar de nuevo quedando en el este, dando Harry un giro, haciendo una nueva reverencia al mirar hacia ese punto cardinal. Ahora su cuerpo se movía al son alegre de la música, sus caderas se movían con soltura, casi bailando con un toque sensual, pero sin dejar su actitud. Sus pasos eran cadenciosos, con ritmo a los lados moviendo los brazos en el proceso. Con un paso saltó un poco cayendo en sus pies, los dobló y volvió a repetir la acción, por todo el circulo en el cual se encontraba, con tres volteretas volvió al centro. Alzando una de sus manos al cielo y la otra bajando hacia el frente contoneo las caderas. Dando una última vuelta con los coros, ya a un volumen ligeramente alto, de tal manera que se escucharon por todo el claro, las personas y Harry, al dar vuelta, quedaron con la vista al sur. Una última reverencia para ese punto. Para ese momento el cuerpo de Harry ya se movía con completa libertad al son de la música, más bien parecía que él dirigía el canto con sus movimientos, su cuerpo se movía completo y como tal su magia le rodeaba. Con último giro Split triple mix, cayó en sus pies delicadamente. Con las manos extendidas al cielo. Quedando perfectamente en su posición inicial, el oeste, tanto él como los cantores.

—Te obsequio mi magia y la energía de estas personas, madre Tierra. Como signo de alianza. Terra bendice éste rito, cerrando el viejo ciclo, comenzando uno nuevo en prosperidad y equilibrio contigo —. Harry abrió sus manos, con las palmas al cielo, drenando su magia por ellas.

Una luz blanca comenzó a salir de la unión de las manos de las personas que rodeaban el círculo y seguían cantando. Cuando terminaron el cantico, una luz los envolvió uniformemente centrando la energía en Harry. El suelo la absorbió. Drenándolos. De pronto paró y un segundo después los cuatro puntos cardinales del círculo comenzaron a brillar, uno por uno, simultáneamente, oeste: rojo, al norte: verde, al este: amarillo y al sur: azul. Las cuatro luces se unieron en el centro, arriba de Harry. Cerrando con esto el pacto. La Tierra volvía a ser equilibrada y Terra se salvaba de la muerte.

Un cálido viento emanó envolviendo el claro. Abrazando a todos los presentes. Terra los acogía de nuevo en sus protectores brazos.

—_Gracias Harry Potter. Floris te bendice, y yo, Terra, te nombro mi salvador. Tu destino conmigo has cumplido. Te deseo lo mejor —. _El susurro viajó con el aire y se fue con el mismo. Harry sólo sonrió.

Hoy 23 de octubre, la Tierra regresaba a su esplendor. Su lucha había terminado.

Por todo el claro se comenzaron a escuchar vítores y felicitaciones, abrazos, besos y demostraciones de cariños abundaban desbordantes por todos los humanos.

Remus y Sirius se le acercaron apretándolo cada uno entre sus brazos. Sirius lo beso en la frente y Remus le beso la mejilla. Los dos le miraron orgullosos y sonrientes.

—Lo has hecho muy bien Harry —felicitó Remus, el espíritu Naturam Lupus —. Es hora de irnos.

—Estoy orgulloso de ti, parum Leo, muy orgulloso de ser tu padrino —le felicitó el espíritu Canis naturae, tomando la mano de sus dos amores. Desaparecieron con el viento.

No sin antes, escuchar las salvas de las personas del claro: ¡Viva Harry Potter! ¡Salve Natura Leonis!

* * *

*•~-.¸¸,.-~*'¨¯*•~-.¸¸,.-~*'

* * *

Severus desde su lugar en el cosmos, veía alegre el triunfo de su niño dorado, su misión por fin estaba completa y, con el término de ella, la de él, su promesa a la Luna anterior estaba terminada.

Durante estos diecisiete años había vigilado al león, desde el alumbramiento de la hermosa Lily, hasta su batalla de hoy. No fue sorpresa para él, que Harry descendiese de la valiente pelirroja, no después de los rumores entre sus estrellas. Lo que sí le impresionó, o más bien quien lo hizo, fue James Potter, la pareja de Lily, jamás se dio cuenta de que el fuese un espíritu Natura Silvarum, sino también la Naturae Cervorum, quedando sólo con éste último al Harry nacer. Pareciera que todo estaba predestinado, y quizá así lo era.

El espíritu de Harry se veía reflejado en sus ojos, aquel verde que superaba con creses al de su madre, era el vivo reflejo de su sobrenaturalidad. Estaba más allá hasta para un espíritu común. Lo hacían ver más vivaz de lo que era pero a la vez guardaban la inocencia de la naturaleza misma. Muchas veces, se encandilo a ellos, cuando el hermoso espíritu lo observaba desde su hogar, el bosque. Su capacidad para reflejar en aquellas esmeraldas sus sentimientos, le fascinaba. Desde su lugar, Severus podía ver sus sentimientos, y era en esos momentos en que su debilidad hacia él ganaba y le hablaba. Sabía que durante toda su lucha, metió más de lo debido su presencia. Pero fue irremediable no sucumbir ante esa mira perdida que su pequeño león ponía cuando quería rendirse.

Cuando desapareció del claro junto a su padrino y pareja, sonrió de lado al ver a esos banales humanos celebrar su nombre, era lo que mínimo debían hacer.

Enfocó su negra mirada hacia el bosque, vivienda de Harry, aquel que estaba a su cuidado. Al llegar, todos sus amigos, le felicitaban por su victoria.

Un poco de pesar tiñó su mirada, al ver y desear poder hacer lo que aquellos hacían. Tocar a Harry. Él sólo lo podría hacer una vez cada mil años, un siglo en su cosmos era demasiado para las tres horas que compartirá con él llegado el momento. En el eclipse solar. Lo que para los humanos serian segundos para el serian exactamente esas tres ansiadas horas, en el que dejaría la Luna para visitar el plano supra terrenal.

Suspiró e hizo una mueca desdeñosa al hacerlo, su comportamiento se reducía al de un tonto humano enamorado. Lo que no puedo evitar fue sonreír con la mirada, y sutil con sus labios, al observar a Harry mirarlo desde su lugar favorito, un lago que se encontraba dentro del bosque mismo.

—Gracias.

Pasado lo que parecieron horas, Harry le miró anhelante esperando una respuesta suya. Cuando pudo reaccionar, el ocaso ya terminaba dando paso a la noche y deber lo esperaba. Con un último suspiro dio media vuelta para encargarse de que la Luna apareciera en la Tierra.

* * *

*•~-.¸¸,.-~*'¨¯*•~-.¸¸,.-~*'

* * *

Ese día apareció con algarabía. Hoy hace tres años que había terminado su lucha y también el mismo tiempo que la Luna había dejado de hablarle. Suspiró melancólico, en este plano terrenal él podía verla todo el tiempo, no era como la Tierra de los humanos, que sólo podían verla en la noche. Aunque a veces prefiriera así lo fuera. Quizá con ello sufriría menos su ausencia. Alguien le tocó delicadamente el hombro, volteando a ver se encontró con la dorada mirada de Remus. Éste le sonrió cándido. Sonrisa correspondida.

—Hola cachorro. He venido para prepararte, este año las celebraciones serán distintas, tu padre y Sirius han decidido celebrarlo de la manera mortal, y han copiado muchos de los rituales que ellos hacen. Empezando por realizar un baile, de gala, esta noche. Y tú, siendo el festejado debes de verte excepcional. —Remus le tomó de la mano y comenzó a guiarlo al camino hacia el portal humano.

—Remus ¿por qué vamos hacia la Tierra? —preguntó Harry curioso y un tanto descolocado. El aludido le sonrió mientras atravesaban el portal, apareciendo en una calle poco concurrida pero muy cerca del centro de Londres.

—Se me olvidaba comentarte, como va a ser una celebración al estilo humano, debemos llevar ropa humana y en vista de que tú no tienes, te he traído a comprar un buen traje de gala. —Harry lo miró alucinado, haciendo una mueca desesperada. —No me mires así Harry, no creo que hubieses querido que Sirius te acompañara, ¿o sí? Porque él quería hacerlo.

—¡No! Gracias por compadecerte de mí, Remus — Lupin soltó una carcajada al ver la cara de susto de su cachorro, su pareja al parecer tenía una pequeña obsesión por la ropa mortal y para rematar un trastorno obsesivo compulsivo con las compras.

Harry miró fascinado a unos caballos que tiraban de una carreta que pasaba por el camino contrario al que iban. Eran unos especímenes hermosos, sobresalían más que todos los que transitaban por la calle. Remus le llamó la atención para que entrara a un local, al parecer de gran prestigio.

—Caballeros —saludo un señor, parecía el dueño de esa negocio.

—Buenos días, buen hombre —saludo cortésmente Remus, Harry en cambio sólo inclinó la cabeza a modo de saludo. —Quisiera saber si tendría un traje de gala para el joven caballero a mi lado.

El señor, de cabello cano, le miró con ojo crítico pidiéndole se acercara, cuando lo hizo, comenzó a tomar medidas, anotándolas en una pequeña libreta. Al terminar se acercó a un especie de ropero pero abierto, donde se exhibían varios trajes. Tomando uno se lo mostró a Remus, éste lo miró contento y asintió. Para momentos después el señor le indicara donde probárselo.

Cuando salió, Remus le sonrió, al parecer le gusto como le quedo el traje, el señor lo hizo subirse a una pequeña tarima y comenzando a acomodarle el dobladillo, cuando todo estuvo listo le pidió que se observara en los espejos que tenía enfrente así lo hizo.

Llevaba puesto un traje de gala negro. El pantalón de amoldaba muy bien, adaptándose a sus piernas. Portaba una camisa blanca con un chaleco esmeralda y corbatín del mismo color, encima de ello un saco de cola de pingüino al cual no supo ponerle nombre. En conjunto le quedaba muy bien. Remus sonrió aprobándolo y le dijo al dependiente que se lo llevaría. Cuando salieron también fueron a una pequeña zapatería, donde un muy buen anciano les atendió amablemente. Con todo listo, caminaron entre las personas y carretas, hasta una calle poco concurrida donde activo Remus el portal. Al llegar Lupin le dio todo y le informó iría con su madre Lily a ver cómo iban los preparativos. Pidiendo con cariño que cuando la fiesta comenzara él ya estuviera listo.

—Gracias Remus. Estaré listo para las 8, ni un minuto más ni uno después.

Remus se despidió, comenzando a avanzar del lado contrario al joven ojiverde. Éste suspiró y miró la luna otra vez.

* * *

*•~-.¸¸,.-~*'¨¯*•~-.¸¸,.-~*'

* * *

Hoy era el tan ansiado día, Severus se sentía un poco expectante por la llegada de la noche, del eclipse solar. Quería poder por fin conocer en persona a su pequeño león. Observó a Dobby aparecer a su lado con un traje de gala en las manos. Le miró con una ceja alzada. ¿Qué quería ahora y por qué llevaba un traje mortal en las manos? Cuando Dobby estuvo frente a él le entrego el traje. Lo miró interrogante, sin tomarlo todavía.

—Dobby sabe que amo Prince necesita un traje para la fiesta, y tomó la molestia de conseguir uno perfecto. Dobby le pide que lo utilice, es un regalo para el amo. Dobby quiere que se vea muy bien, y deslumbre a Leo, ¿lo utilizará?

Severus vio a su atrabancada estrella, tenía una mirada tan anhelante e ilusionada, además se había tomado la molestia de conseguir un traje, no que él no tuviera ya, pero no pudo rechazarlo, su detalle lo hizo apreciarlo un poco más, aunque jamás se lo diría. Aceptó en silencio con un movimiento de cabeza. Dobby lo dejó en sus manos y por su cara se extendió una gran sonrisa.

—Dobby sabe que el amo Prince se verá muy guapo con él, y agradece que lo quiera utilizar cuando ya tenía el suyo —haciendo una gran reverencia regresó a su lugar.

Severus sonrió de lado, ese Dobby nunca cambiaba y, en ocasiones como esa, lo agradecía.

Se tomó su tiempo en arreglarse antes de salir a la Tierra, la Luna hoy se vería esplendorosa, como todas las de octubre, pero está en especial, porque hoy, con lo dichoso que estaba ni su espíritu podía ocultarlo.

Ya ansiaba los segundos que le regalaría el astro rey.

* * *

*•~-.¸¸,.-~*'¨¯*•~-.¸¸,.-~*'

* * *

Harry terminó de acomodarse el corbatín, pasando sus manos por su cabello, finalizó. Se miró en un espejo realizado por las sirenas del norte, que con su agua cristalina lo habían preparado. Dando la vuelta salió hacia el claro donde se haría la fiesta.

Caminó lentamente deleitándose con las maravillas que su bosque le daba, la briza le acariciaba dulcemente, mientras él sonreía contento por el mimo, los arboles le susurraban en silencio, alagándolo y felicitándolo por su fiesta. Él les contestaba con su cantarina risa. Los animales a su paso le saludaban, acompañándolo a su destino. Él con la mirada se los agradecía. Le gustaba, amaba, vivir en el bosque rodeado de toda esta naturaleza, tan querida.

A unos metros de llegar ya podía escuchar la algarabía de la música, si lo que oía era correcto, lo que tocaban era una pieza de música con orquesta. Vaya que su padre y Sirius no habían dejado nada al aire. Negó con la cabeza, divertido, algo le decía que esta noche seria inolvidable.

Cuando entró, quedó sorprendido, su claro estaba engalanado para la celebración. En el medio se encontraba una pista de baile, hecha de una tarima de rocas que se habían unido por un camino de pasto, dando un perfecto aspecto rómbico. De entre los arboles colgaban y cruzaban en sus ramas tiras forales, luciérnagas volaban divertidas entre el lugar. La orquesta estaba acomoda enfrente de la pista de baile, por el medio, estaba ubicada en un relieve rocoso con una cubierta de suave pasto en ella asientos de madera y algodón, en los que estaban sentados todos los integrantes de la misma. La brisa era cálida y agradable, la temperatura ambiente estaba en su punto, disfrutable. Esta la Luna parecía favorecer el lugar, estaba en un punto correcto, iluminaba más el lugar con su clara luz, se veía en plenitud, en su fase llena, parecía sonreírle, su espíritu se figuraba rebosante, se alegró por ello. Todo el ambiente se había unido a la celebración, eso era para él mucho más grato que la fiesta misma.

Contrastando un poco se hallaba las cosas mortales, como el tipo de música, la mesa que tenía muchas bebidas algunas de sus cosechas: la cerveza de malta, el vino élfico, el whisky de fuego y hasta el hidromiel. Pero estaban las bebidas mortales: el champagne, el vino, el ron y una que otra bebida como el ponche y agua mineral. Los aperitivos también eran propios del mundo terrestre. Aunque no por eso menos deliciosos. En general todo se observaba exquisito y sabroso. Debía agradecer después por todo el esfuerzo.

La orquesta empezó una nueva pieza y esta era de felicitaciones o de celebración, quizá de las dos. Al instante todos voltearon a verlo y comenzaron a aplaudir, les sonrió gratamente. Todos los que consideraba se encontraban en el claro, sus amigos familia y algunos conocidos. Sus padres se encontraban juntos y abrazados, le sonrieron orgullosos, al igual que Sirius y Remus que estaban a su lado, tomados de la mano. Un poco a la derecha estaban sus mejores amigos: Ron, Naturam ignis, engalanado del brazo con su novia, la querida Hermione, Aquila naturae; platicaban con ellos, Neville, Floralibus naturae y no sólo ese 'titulo' sino también Natura herbology, acompañado de la dulce Luna, Natura delphinus y Sirenis Naturae, tan hermosa como siempre y tan sabia como sólo ella puede, sus siempre incondicionales amigos. Todos les saludaron con un gesto de mano. Por todo el salón se encontraban sus variados amigos espíritus y uno que otro que era de diferente especie, pero al fin y al cabo mágicos. Todos lo recibieron con alegría y Harry sentía que ya nada le podía faltar.

Pero la noche es larga y le deparaba grandes sorpresas.

* * *

*•~-.¸¸,.-~*'¨¯*•~-.¸¸,.-~*'

* * *

Con ansia e ilusión vio Severus al Sol, él ya estaba casi en posición y Sol, se acercó lento pero inexorable, pasó. El Sol, la Luna y la Tierra se alinearon. Astro rey le dio de lleno por la parte trasera, haciendo que proyectara la sombra en el planeta Tierra y con ello, el Sol le dio la oportunidad de irse, volteó hacia él, dedicándole una reverencia en agradecimiento. Él la correspondió con un cabeceó y le sonrió, deseándole suerte. Un instante después apareció suavemente a un metro cerca de la entrada del claro, donde el baile ya encontraba en su mero clímax.

Harry platicaba amenamente con Luna, cuando algo en el ambiente cambió, sus sentidos se dispararon, su piel se estremeció con un ligero escalofrió, uno cálido, que le recorrió completo. Con el aire viajó un aroma, uno sin igual, una combinación entre muérdago, roble y algún otro que escaba de su entendimiento pero que le daba un signo distintivo, además de complementar perfectamente con los otros dos, el aroma en su conjunto le provocaba una sensación agradable, le producía calidez y le resultaba atrayente es como si una fuerza le jalase, le incitará a buscarla. Absorbió otra vez, empapándose de ese olor.

Luna observó con sus claros ojos celestes, todas y cada una de las reacciones de su amigo, sonrió coqueta y feliz, al ver a su amigo, lo había encontrado, lo sabía, lo presentía, el amor tocaba a su puerta. Buscó con la mirada tratando de identificar al ladrón del corazón de Harry, debía ser alguien que acaba de llegar. Al verlo se sorprendió y mucho.

Harry siguiendo el impulsó, el de buscar el olor que le llamaba, volteó. Ahí frente a él entraba un hombre mayor, figuraba de la edad de sus padres, destilaba aquel aroma que le tenía hipnotizado, creía no conocerlo. No lo había visto, estaba seguro. Sus miradas en un instante se encontraron y con ello todo desapareció, sólo existían ellos dos.

Sus ojos eran de un increíble negro, más que el ónix, sólo se comparaba con una noche sin luna, pero con el brillo que le daban las estrellas, te cautivaban, como si con sólo verlas te hechizaran. Eran tan enigmáticas que era imposible no caer en aquellos pozos, por ojos, él no pudo. Lo observó por completo, deleitándose la mirada, aún más. Su piel era blanca, como la Luna. Su cabello tan negro, como las alas de un cuervo, y le caía en una fina cascada en sus hombros, se veía tan sedoso y con una brillantes que te llamaba a pasar tus dedos por él, a Harry le picaban las manos por hacerlo. Sus facciones eran finas pero masculinas, hasta su nariz armonizaba, lo que para muchas eran una nariz grande, para él quedaba perfecta en ese rostro. Sus labios finos le sonrieron de lado y se abstuvo de caer, porque sintió sus piernas gelatina, literalmente. Si con una mirada podrías enamorarte, él, Harry Potter, ya lo había hecho.

Inició un camino hacia él, pasando ahora su mirada por el cuerpo ajeno. Era alto, su porte era fiero, elegante, su atlético cuerpo vestía un elegante traje negro. Los pantalones le entallaban en sus largas y bien torneadas piernas, su torso estaba protegido de su mirada por una camisa blanca, un chaleco negro con broches plateados le seguía, encima portaba un corbatín del mismo color. Por último un saco, también negro, Harry se preguntó cómo es que entre tanto negro él no se veía para nada mal, es como si ese color hubiese sido creado para aquel guapo hombre.

Severus por su parte, pensaba de manera similar. Miraba la belleza exquisita y exótica de Harry, sus esmeraldas brillaban con un fuego interno, nunca en todo este tiempo las había apreciado de esta manera, estaban coronadas por unas cortas pero muy bellas pestañas. El bello rostro de Harry exhibía unos labios carnosos y rozados, resultaban sumamente irresistibles. Su boca moría por besarlos. Al observarlo perdido en su mirada le sonrió de lado, viendo con satisfacción el colorear de esas tersas mejillas, sus manos anhelaba tocarlas, cuando los ojos de Harry dejaron de verlo para recorrer su cuerpo, sintió una llamarada de ese fuego, por donde pasaba su vista. Hizo lo mismo, recorrió ese menudo y bien formado cuerpo entallándose perfecto en aquel traje que portaba. Salió a su encuentro. Al llegar a él se encontraban muy cerca de la mitad de la pista.

—¿Me concedería esta pieza? —Harry miró aquella larga mano, de dedos delicados pero fuertes. Lo que le impactó y derritió al mismo tiempo fue su voz, esa voz que le habló durante muchos años y que hacía pocos que ya no escuchaba. La aceptó. Cuando sus manos se tocaron un fuego interior los abrazó a ambos y sus propias esencias se reconocieron.

—Sería un placer —. Le sonrió.

La mirada de Luna se ensombreció ligeramente, grandes cosas le faltaban a su amigo, lo sabía, había entregado su corazón ya con una mirada, lo sabía correspondido también. Pero les faltaba vida y menos responsabilidades para verlo realizado. Compuso una sonrisa triste y llena de esperanza, todavía no era su tiempo, ya llegaría, de eso estaba segura. Ahora sólo les tocaba vivir el momento a ambos, disfrutar de este bello pero corto espacio para sentirse, para llenarse del otro, con el afán de hacer la espera más llevadera, hasta que por fin pudieran amarse libremente. Indudablemente esta noche seria inolvidable, la mejor y la más triste de esta vida. Los miró alegarse, integrándose a la pista, para bailar la primera de sus piezas.

* * *

*•~-.¸¸,.-~*'¨¯*•~-.¸¸,.-~*'

* * *

Harry se encontraba dichoso entre esos fuertes y largos brazos. No quería separarse jamás de ellos. Severus, era ni más ni menos que Luna, aquel que siempre le habló, quien le apoyo firme en todo. Se preguntaba cuando despertaría de ese dulce sueño, pero al sentirse rodeado en ese calor, sonreía porque esa era la realidad. Sintió un dulce beso en su mejilla, la cual se sonrojó al contacto. Él en respuesta escondió el rostro en su cuello y le besó el mismo. Suspiró contento. Qué más podía desear de esa celebración. Nada.

Severus también se encontraba feliz, sólo que su tiempo se acaba, lo sabía, lo sentía, el astro rey le daría minutos más del fenómeno natural, aun así se le acababa y debía decirle a Harry. Separándose un poco de su cuerpo, le habló.

—Harry —le llamó cálidamente, él le miró de la misma forma. Sonrió. —Necesito decirte algo muy importante. No aquí.

Le tomó de la mano y comenzó a caminar hacia el bosque, Harry sólo le miró expectante. —Confía en mí —le susurró.

—Ya lo hago, Sev.

Harry intuía a donde lo quería llevar Severus, no lo defraudo cuando entraron al pequeño claro donde estaba el lago, su refugio, aquel lugar donde se hablaban. Severus le puso frente a él con los brazos le rodeó, acercándolo por la cintura. Jadeó al sentirse tan cerca. Sus labios estaban tan cerca, no resistió las ganas de besarlo y junto sus labios.

Por fin se encontraba besando esos carnosos y dulces labios. Tenían un sabor exquisito. Succionó con pasión su labio inferior bebiéndose el gemido de su león, cariñosamente su lengua se adentró en la boca contraria que le recibió gustosa, gimieron a la par cuando sus lenguas se tocaron. Era el éxtasis. Exploraron la boca ajena, con pasión, bebiéndose lo que podían de la contraria, disfrutando mutuamente del sabor contrario y de la forma en que se mezclaban. Severus termino el beso, colocando su frente en la de Harry, el por su parte seguía repartiendo dulces y coquetos piquitos en sus labios. Le respondió uno último antes de hablar.

—Estar contigo, Harry, es algo que desde hace mucho tiempo he querido hacer, moría de ganas por poder abrazarte, sentir el sabor de tus labios y tenerte como te tengo ahora, sentir el calor de cuerpo junto a el mío. No sabes cuantas veces quería reflejarme en tu mirada, como lo hago en este momento, al hablar tú con la Luna, conmigo, y lo único que podía hacer era hablarte, hacerte saber que siempre estaría para ti, que siempre lo haré. Esta noche fue muy especial para mí, necesito que lo sepas, Harry.

Éste ya no lo dejó terminar, sino que lo interrumpió con un beso, donde volcó todos sus sentimientos, porque sus palabras le sabían a despedida, el mismo beso se lo decía, cuando Severus le correspondía con desesperación. Irremediablemente lágrimas brotaron de sus esmeraldas, no podía ni quería detenerlas. Severus las bebió, con anhelo. Harry cerró los ojos, tratando de tatuar en su mente, en sus pupilas, la imagen de Severus.

—No llores más pequeño León, nuestro tiempo aun no llega —sollozó eso era injusto, no debía ser así. —Cuando llegue, nada nos podrá separar, lo prometo, Harry. Ahora escúchame.

Harry se abrazó a él con desesperación, tratando de evitar que de un momento a otro se desvaneciera.

—El astro rey, me ha permitido estar contigo estos agradables momentos. Tu misión no ha acabado Natura Leonis, grandes cosas te deparan, pero te hago la promesa de que siempre estaré en tu camino, para guiarte, para cuidarte, jamás te abandonare. Lo juro, por el poder que la Luna me ha dado, te esperare por siempre, como sé que tú lo harás. Cuando nos volvamos a encontrar, ninguna responsabilidad nos separara, yo le debo a la Luna, como tú lo haces a Natura, a Floris —. Severus le besó la frente con mimo y amor. —Prométeme que me esperaras, que no te rendirás, y cuando llegue el momento nos podremos amar. Promételo Harry.

Harry reprimió un sollozo, no era justo, no ahora que sabía de él, de su existencia, del sabor de sus labios y del calor de su cuerpo. No era justo. Asintió en silencio con la mirada gacha.

—Yo, Natura Leonis, te prometo a ti, Luna, por la magia que nos une, esperarte, hasta el fin de los tiempos si es necesario.

El tiempo se acaba, era hora de irse. Los dos lo sabían, con tampoco tiempo y sin importarles, se besaron sin prisas, con calma, disfrutando de ese beso, que no sabían cuando volverían a beber de los labios contrarios, se entregaban el alma, se prometían el regreso a los brazos contarios.

Y se desvaneció en el beso.

Lo sintió desaparecer poco a poco, hasta sólo quedar el aire entre sus brazos, sonrió triste a la Luna. La promesa estaba hecha.

—_No es su tiempo aun querido Harry, cuando llegue el momento nada los detendrá de ser felices. Tienes una última lucha que afrontar parum Leo —_ Floris le trajo el mensaje con el aire.

Y él esperaría, porque se lo había prometido. Porque se lo habían prometido.

* * *

*•~-.¸¸,.-~*'¨¯*•~-.¸¸,.-~*'

* * *

_**II**_

* * *

*•~-.¸¸,.-~*'¨¯*•~-.¸¸,.-~*'

* * *

Empuñó bien su varita, sabía que era la última batalla, sólo una lucha más y Voldemort se acabaría, no más guerras, no más luchas por su supervivencia, fin de la oscuridad y del sacrificio de vidas. Basta ya del imperio oscuro. Con todo el valor de Gryffindor, salió de su capa de invisibilidad. Y apuntó directo a Tom.

Jadeos de sorpresa y exclamaciones de felicidad, en su mayoría, se escucharon alrededor del gran comedor, escuchó claramente el grito de felicidad de Hermione, la que se le vendría después, Mione no tendría misericordia con él. Comenzó a concentrarse en el enemigo, no sería el primero en atacar, no señor.

Uno de los mortífagos dentro del comedor, soltó un suspiro de alegría incontenida, para después fruncir el ceño, lo peor vendría, pero esperaba y deseaba que ese joven, metros delante de él, triunfara. Aprovechando la distracción provocada por el impulsivo gryffindor, lanzó cuanto hechizo pudo hacia los mortífagos a su alrededor, que uno a uno cayó, sin que los demás se dieran cuenta ni provocaran tanto alboroto, cuando la batalla estaba por comenzar, él ya había avanzado metros más cerca y atacado a cuanto enemigo encontraba en su camino. A tres metros cerca de Harry, Voldemort atacó.

—Avada Kedavra —conjuró en un siseo escalofriante.

—Expelliarmus —la voz de Harry fue tuene acompañada de una gran firmeza y confianza en él. "_Niño tonto" _ pensó Severus después de escuchar el hechizo, aun confiando en que ganaría. Hechizando a todos los mortífagos que le interrumpían el paso y tratando de no hacer daño a los que defendían Hogwarts y que lo atacaban.

—Tengo la varita de sauco, Potter, ¿qué te hace pensar en tu triunfo? Ríndete y me asegurare de que tu muerte sea menos dolorosa —. El siseo de Voldemort se extendió por todo el gran comedor, sin que nadie parara su propia lucha aun así atentos al duelo entre el salvador y el señor tenebroso.

—Porque yo tengo un poder que tú no tienes, porque yo tengo algo por lo cual luchar, porque tengo personas a las que quiero proteger, porque tengo personas que decidieron luchar junto a mí y por mí, ni por miedo, por aliados que están a mi favor, arriesgando su vida engañando al señor tenebroso. Por eso y muchas cosas más. —La voz de Harry se tiñó de emoción, de lucha, de valor, con convicción y fortaleza. Creyendo firmemente en lo que decía.

El choque de los hechizos se renovó de magia, aumenta la fuerza y el poder. Los ojos de Harry, esas siempre brillantes esmeraldas, se oscurecieron un poco y su brillo se intensificó, el poder en sus ojos se vio reflejado. Su mirada parecía haber absorbido el color del Avada, ese verde único tomó posesión en aquellos ojos. Se veía sobrenatural, hasta para un mago. Su poder brillo en ellas.

La mirada del lord se aproximaba a la locura, y aun con eso, un poco de ansiedad le provocó verse en los ojos de su enemigo. Su poder era muy grande, lo subestimó. Tomó la varita con ambas manos, imprimiendo más poder y estabilidad a su hechizo haciendo retroceder un paso a su oponente, sonrió con suficiencia.

—Lucha mientras puedas Tom, pero antes de morir debes saber algo muy importante, Severus, tu fiel mortífago, siempre me apoyó a mí y a la causa. Quiero felicitarte porque mientras lo tuviste en tus filas lo entrenaste muy bien, tanto para poder engañarte a ti mismo. Regodéate, por lo menos eso lo hiciste muy bien. Severus, te odia, tanto o más que yo, lo perdiste antes de que yo perdiera a mi madre, por ella tu caerás, por él estoy aquí, él me acompañó en todo mi camino haciéndolo más sorteable, enseñándome muchas cosas y oponiéndose en muchas a ti, ¿qué se siente Tom? ¿Qué se siente saberte engañado? Su fortaleza y su poder le ayudan al bando de la luz—. Esta vez fue Harry quien sonrió con suficiencia, aunque su sonrisa era más inocente y eso la hacía más mortal.

Severus alzó la vista impactado al escuchar su nombre en los labios del león. Mientas más hablaba más sorprendido quedaba. Pareciera que Harry hubiese tenido un cambio importante. Lo observó. El impacto de ver los ojos del gryffindor fue rápidamente sustituido por un sonrisa de lado, al fin Harry demostraba su potencial mágico, en aquellos increíbles ojos avada, su natura salía a la luz. Natura Leonis regresaba.

—De que le sirvió al traidor, eh Potter, si ahora está muerto, como tú lo estarás en algunos momentos.

La risa cantarina y atrevida de Harry se escuchó por todo el comedor, sorprendiendo a todos haciendo que parasen de luchar y prestaran atención al centro donde estaban los dos enemigos luchando. Su risa se apagó más una sonrisa no abandonó su faz.

—Yo no puedo morir como él, porque no está muerto. Jamás lo mataste Tom. Observa a tu derecha y compruébalo con tus propios ojos viperinos.

Haciendo caso a Potter, Voldemort, volteó encontrándose con la mirada oscura de Severus, éste seguía caminando al lado contrario, caminaba hacia el niño que vivió. La furia enervó su ser, los mataría, los mataría a ambos, haría sufrir lentamente al traidor. Con el odio reflejado en su mirada y proyectado en su magia, imprimió más poder en el avada.

Por el impacto de la magia de Tom, Harry retrocedió otro paso, debía terminarlo ahora, su magia estaba resintiéndose. Cerró los ojos un momento, concentrándose en su magia, entrando en contacto con ella. La magia le recorrió todo el cuerpo centrándose en sus manos. Apretó más su varita soltando magia por ella, reforzando su encantamiento. La otra la extendió hacia Voldemort.

—Por la magia que me confiere, te llamo a ti, mi varita, que sólo obedezcas a tu dueño, varita de sauco. —Algunas exclamaciones se escucharon en su entorno. Cuando dejó de convocarla, con la mano que lo hizo también agarro su varita, impulsando más el poder de la invocación y el hechizo.

El señor oscuro comenzó a sentir como la varita luchaba contra el mismo, era imposible la varita no podía hacerlo, pero lo sentía. Su poder poco a poco menguaba el hechizo. No le podía estar pasando esto.

Harry sonrió contentó al sentir la disminución en el hechizo de Tom por el cual el propio ganaba terreno. Expulsó más magia por su varita, ganando más. Cuando tuvo la confianza de saber ganado el dominio del duelo, soltó su mano izquierda. Sintiendo su propia magia adueñándose de él. La dejo fluir.

—Omnes inimici cadunt. Facta dictis*.

El conjuro de Voldemort se unió al suyo, Harry supo que era el fin. Abrió los ojos, que había cerrado al entrar en contacto con su magia, para observar cuando el doble hechizo combinado dio de lleno en el pecho del señor oscuro. Cuando impactó en el lord, provocó una onda expansiva de magia en todo el rededor del colegio, no sólo en el gran comedor. Voldemort cayó y con él todos sus aliados. Tom Marvolo Riddle, se convirtió en ceniza y murió, mientras cada uno de sus seguidores se desplomó en el lugar donde se ubicaban. Uno a uno. El bando de la luz había ganado.

Por el despliegue de magia Harry se sintió cansado, su cuerpo pesado, poco a poco cerró los ojos con cansancio, sintiendo su cuerpo ligero, dejó caerse, estaban a salvo al fin y al cabo, en vez de sentir el frio suelo, sintió impactar contra algo cálido, alguien detuvo su caída. Con un suspiro se abandonó a la inconciencia.

—_Tu lucha ha terminado, Harry Potter, Floris te bendice. Eres libre al fin Natura Leonis, tu compromiso conmigo se ha acabado —_ el susurro llegó con el viento y se fue con él.

Pocos se dieron cuenta del mensaje de Natura, por la algarabía de la celebración y los movimientos de aprensión hacia los mortífagos caídos, y los pocos que escucharon no supieron que significaba a excepción de uno. Aquel que en sus brazos había caído el propio involucrado. Una fina sonrisa surcó su boca y un Harry Potter entre sueños también lo hizo.

* * *

*•~-.¸¸,.-~*'¨¯*•~-.¸¸,.-~*'

* * *

Abrió los ojos lentamente, se sentía ligero, todavía entre la inconsciencia, al despertar completamente se encontró en la enfermería de Hogwarts lo sabía, no por nada era un visitante frecuente. Suspiró aliviado. Respiró sabiéndose libre al fin, su lucha había terminado. No podía estar más feliz. Disfrutó de su soledad, antes de que llegara madame Pomfrey.

Cerró los ojos nuevamente, sintiendo el ambiente a su alrededor, la fina caricia del viento, el suave aroma del bosque que llegaba hasta él por las ventanas abiertas, el susurró de la naturaleza que parecía celebrar junto a él su victoria. Respirando con todo aquello, le produjo paz.

Cuando abrió de nuevo los ojos, se vio rodeado de todos sus amigos. Hermione le veía llorosa, Ron ele sonreía entre aliviado y contento, Neville le miro afable y Luna le examinaba con curiosidad y en su mirada había alegría y un toque de picardía, a la cual no supo cómo sentirse. De pronto se vio rodeado por los fuertes y delicados brazos de Mione, por su parte le acarició su cabeza castaña.

—¡Por Merlín, Mione! Déjale respirar —bromeó Ron, ganándose una fiera mirada de la aludida, provocando la carcajada de todos los presentes.

—Si no dejan de incomodar al señor Potter, me veré en la responsabilidad de pedirle que abandonen la enfermería —. Todos los presentes guardaron silencio viendo entrar a madame Pomfrey avanzar hacia Harry, al cual sonrió amable.

—Lo sentimos madame, guardaremos silencio —respondió Hermione levantándose y dirigiéndose a su novio para que la enfermera revisara a su amigo.

Después de lo que pareció mucho tiempo, Pomfrey, terminó de revisar a su muy constante enfermo, todo estaba correctamente después de tres días inconsciente su magia estaba restablecida y todo su cuerpo sanado. Así se lo informó. Saliendo y con ella sus amigos para dejarlo cambiarse. Al salir le miró regalándole una sonrisa, algo que no hacía casi nunca.

—Felicidades, Harry. Me alegra que por fin seas libre.

Harry sólo le sonrió. Agradeciendo en silencio y con la mirada, por ese acto de afecto. Dando media vuelta camino hacia sus amigos saliendo juntos de la enfermería.

* * *

*•~-.¸¸,.-~*'¨¯*•~-.¸¸,.-~*'

* * *

Dio un sorbo a su whisky escoses, una bebida muggle que valía mucho la pena. Se encontraba en su sala, leyendo un libro sentado en su cómodo sillón, el que estaba frente de la chimenea, la cual se encontraba encendida, proporcionándole una tuene temperatura en las mazmorras. Se distrajo al escuchar un plop, anunciando la llegada de un elfo, retuvo un bufido imaginándose quien seria. No se equivocó cuando dicho elfo entro en su campo de visión.

—Dobby viene a informarle, amo Prince, que el señor Harry Potter ha despertado, ayer por la tarde. El amo Prince debía saberlo, así que cuando Dobby se enteró vino a informarle, verdad que se alegra de ello.

Severus ahora sí soltó un bufido, ni con todo este tiempo Dobby había dejado de llamarle amo Prince. Ni aun por haber cambiado de formas, se quejaba porque ya no podía hacer nada. Estrella o elfo, Dobby seguiría siendo siempre él. Y en parte eso le alegraba.

—Jamás dejaras de ser un entrometido, verdad Dobby —el elfo sólo comenzó a retorcerse las manos, contuvo un suspiro. —Claro que me alegro de que Harry este bien, gracias por venir y avisarme Dobby.

Una sonrisa se extendió por la cara del elfo, haciendo que Snape alzara una ceja como muda pregunta. Con un chasquido de dedos frente a ellos un traje y capa de gala aparecieron. Bufó. En cambio Dobby sonrió.

—Dobby ya tiene listo el traje que ocupará el amo Prince, hoy en la noche para la fiesta de celebración, así no tendrá excusa para no asistir, señor, porque Dobby sabía que no lo haría de otra manera.

_Maldito elfo entrometido_ gruñó para sus adentros. Nada cambiaria a Dobby, a él y su manera de conocerlo y vaya que tenía muchos años ya de práctica. Tendió la mano y cuando el traje estuvo en ellas casi se lo arrebato.

—El amo Prince debe estar listo a las 8, y Dobby le recuerda que la fiesta se realizara en el jardín, amo Prince, señor. —Con una última sonrisa dirigida a él, Dobby desapareció.

De un trago se tomó todo el contenido de su vaso que faltaba. Sin prisas se levantó para dirigirse a su recamara y alistarse, sabía que si no estaba a la hora pactada por Dobby, el elfo no lo dejaría en paz.

* * *

*•~-.¸¸,.-~*'¨¯*•~-.¸¸,.-~*'

* * *

Bufó molesto, mirándose al espejo arreglándose la túnica que llevaba, era verde esmeralda, más que un Gryffindor parecía un Slytherin, debajo de ella llevaba una camisa blanca junto a un chaleco negro por la espalda y por el frente, más, verde, al conjunto lo acompañaba un pantalón de vestir negro que le sentaba de las mil maravillas, según Mione. Hermione, y hablando de ella, fue la que lo obligó a asistir a esa tonta fiesta, es que no se compadecía de él, acababa de salir de la enfermería hacia un día solamente, pero no, no basto con darle el sermón del año y hasta de su vida, quizá, sobre no tomar en cuenta a sus seres queridos y arriesgar estúpidamente su vida al enfrentar a magos tenebrosos, cuando esa fue una de las razones por la que tomó esa decisión, siguiendo su discurso con su descuido por su magia, por Merlín, que en ese momento sólo quería librarse de la lucha, terminarla de una vez, y no es como si no conociera su propio limite, además cabe agregar que su magia también actuó sola, poco después dejó de poner atención a su regaño. Y suplicó, por Godric, que lo hizo, y ni eso lo salvo de asistir a esa insulsa fiesta.

Unos toques lo sacaron de sus cavilaciones, para al instante entrar la susodicha. Se veía hermosa, llevaba un suave vestido crema de tirantes, su cabello estaba delicadamente acomodado en un recogido con rizos sueltos enmarcando su rostro, con un suave maquillaje, maldito Ronald se había sacado la lotería, aunque también sentía pena por él, con el humor de Mione… suspiró.

—Pero mira que guapo te ves Harry, no habrá nadie que se te resista esta noche, te lo aseguro —se acercó Herms a darle un suave abrazo. —Estoy tan feliz, Harry, de que al fin seas libre, de que seamos libres. Gracias. —Y le deposito un beso en la mejilla. —Me alegra saber que por fin podrás encontrar tu felicidad.

Aun abrazados los encontró Ron. Los dos voltearon a verlo. Vestía un traje de gala color azul marino con camisa blanca y encima de ello una capa del mismo color, se veía muy guapo, son su cabello peinado pulcramente. Prueba de ello el suspiro enamorado de su novia.

—Te dejó un momento y ya me estas poniendo el cuerno, Hermione, y por si fuera poco con mi mejor amigo, eso no se hace Harry —les sonrió Ron en broma. Ellos también. —Es hora de bajar chicos, la fiesta está por empezar.

Hermione caminó al encuentro de su novio, sin soltar a Harry, cuando llegó a él también se prendió de su brazo y así juntos salieron del cuarto.

* * *

*•~-.¸¸,.-~*'¨¯*•~-.¸¸,.-~*'

* * *

Severus arribó con media hora de retraso, y sólo por la insistencia de su elfo, Dobby era tan persistente y él tan falto de paciencia. Se mezcló entre todos, intercambiando palabras con algunos que le llamaban, hasta alcanzar la mesa de las bebidas donde tomó una copa de vino élfico, dándole un sorbo saboreando. Cuando sintió la presencia de alguien pasarse a su lado, era nada más y nada menos que el astro rey, bufó mentalmente.

—Mi muchacho, me alegra que decidieras venir a la celebración. ¿Verdad que es una noche hermosa? —Albus Dumbledore le sonrió afable con su inigualable brillo y candor en su mirada azulada.

Severus se preguntó mentalmente como muchas otras veces, al ver al director invitarle un dulce de limón, qué había pasado con la seriedad de su ser cuando era el Sol. Seguía sin poder darle respuesta. Negó con la cabeza ante el ofrecimiento.

—Buenas noches, Albus, parece ser una noche agradable —respondió observando la luna llena. Algo de añoranza sintió al contemplarla, como en muchas otras ocasiones.

Un silencio agradable se extendió sobre ellos, roto solamente por la orquesta que amenizaba la celebración. Los sonidos de la naturaleza se comenzaron a agitar suavemente, para un oído cualquiera ese fenómeno pasaría desapercibido, más no para él o Albus, espíritus por naturaleza, aclamaban la llegada de su en, otrora, guardián. Aspiró, en el aire viajaba el aroma de Leo, alzó la mirada a la entrada del jardín, encontrándose, por un segundo, con la de Harry. Los ojos contrarios refulgieron al observarse. Se apartaron, cuando su león fue llamado por sus amigos, el señor Longbottom, para ser exactos. La señorita Lovegood, le miró risueña. Siempre había sospechado de sus conocimiento por la Natura, sospechaba que conocía de su naturaleza, la suya, la propia y hasta la de sus amigos.

Él distrajo su mirada, al llegar su colega McGonagall. Pasó el tiempo en una plática, mayoritariamente, entre Albus y ella. Cuando algo extraño ocurrió, se vio arrastrado por Minerva a la pista de baile cuando una nueva pieza comenzaba, Albus le sonrió con un brillo muy peligroso en la mirada, su propia compañera le sonreía cómplice y enigmática. Algo tramaban. Cuando se dio cuenta de la pista que bailaban frunció el ceño, al reconocer el tipo de baile para esta pista, era intercambio de parejas, no apenas lo había dilucidó cuando ya tenía a otra compañera de baile, la señorita Hermione Granger, vaya sorpresa, ella se vio un poco sorprendida, pero después con una pequeña sonrisa dirigida a él, comenzó a bailar correctamente, sin decir nada hasta el cambio de pareja otra vez.

Luna observó al profesor Snape bailando de la mano de la profesora McGonagall, cuando una idea iluminó su mente, no a muchos metros delante de ellos se encontraban Harry y Hermione bailando, a unas dos parejas de donde se encontraban los profesores, haciendo lo propio, ayudó a que Neville la guiara al lado donde los gryffindor bailaban, al colocarse junto a ellos, maniobró para quedar como pareja del león y al cambio, pasó. La suerte estuvo de su lado al Mione quedar con Snape. Nev mientras tanto bailaba con Dean.

Harry al ver a su pareja sonrió, Luna le regresó el gesto, de suerte que aprendió a bailar mejor, si no podre de sus parejas, después de tanto insistir por parte de Hermy, la complació con una pieza. Y vaya pieza que les tocó, pero hasta ahora le tocaban sólo sus amigos, por suerte, ya que no sabría qué hacer con alguien más, ajeno a su conocimiento o entendimiento.

Se acercaba el cambio, Luna se puso en posición, cuando ocurrió el pase, Harry sin darse cuenta tomó la mano del profesor, ella regreso de nuevo con Neville y Mione cambio con Sirius, que también estaba invitado a la fiesta. Por gracioso que parezca Ron se encontraba bailando con la profesora McGonagall, que casualidades. Ella miró pícaramente a la pareja delante de ellos. Harry veía sorprendido a Severus, éste por su parte trataba de ocultarlo y seguir danzando con normalidad. Ahora les tocaba realizar su parte ellos mismos.

Severus observó como la señorita Granger, llegaba a las manos, literalmente, de Black, él estiró su mano sin realmente ver a la persona que la tomó poco después, sólo cuando un escalofrió le recorrió completo, fue totalmente consciente de la persona, su compañero de baile, no supo si reírse o enojarse, con la casualidad de Albus, Minerva y, porque no, de la señorita Lovegood, vaya trío. Como el baile lo indicaba, bailó correctamente, guiando con destreza a su compañero, moviéndose al sublime compas, dando piruetas cuando era necesario y cambiando el ritmo e intimidad al son de la música. Casi soltó un sonido de frustración ante el cambio de pista, sin el término completo de la canción anterior.

Entre esos brazos Harry se sentía libre, protegido, querido, todo al mismo tiempo, sin saber siquiera porque, su cuerpo respondía a las suaves órdenes del cuerpo del otro, que sabía llevarlo con precisión marcando el ritmo adecuado, el tiempo entre cada paso, en cada movimiento. Esas largas manos sosteniéndole firme y suave a la vez, tratándole como el más delicado y querido de los objetos, hipnotizando su cuerpo y mente con cada segundo bailado por las suaves notas de los instrumentos. Moría y viva con cada acercamiento. En un acto de valentía y por un demasiado acercamiento, levantó la mirada, encontrándose con una oscura. Aquellos ojos negros, más que la noche misma, una noche sin luna, pero no sin brillo, le cautivo. Cerrando los ojos suavemente, muchas imágenes viajaron alrededor de sus ojos cerrados. Recordó. Al abrirlos el verde fulgor de la gran batalla apareció. Reflejando en ellos amor. Con calma y en compas a la música enredó sus brazos en el cuello ajeno. En respuesta y sin perder el ritmo, esos brazos ahora conocidos, y anhelados, le rodearon la cintura, apretándolo al cuerpo contario. Un suspiro brotó de su interior, cuanto lo había extrañado. Sin importar que perdieran el ritmo, se abrazó más a ese cuerpo, escondiendo la cabeza en su cuello. Recibiendo un beso en su cabello. Volvió a suspirar, él depositó un beso en el cuello de su acompañante, éste suspiró en respuesta, soltando su tibio y cálido aliento, envolviéndolo.

En ese instante todo a su alrededor desapareció, sólo existían ellos dos.

Ellos y la sensación de volver a encontrarse, la sensación de estar en los brazos del ser amado. Mirándose a los ojos, esmeralda contra ónix, acercaron sus labios lentamente y los posaron suavemente en la boca contraria. Se saborearon despacio, sin prisas, disfrutando del momento, de la dulce bienvenida, del néctar de sus labios. Reviviendo ellos mismos. Complaciéndose y complaciendo. Terminaron el beso, más no el contacto. Sus frentes se apoyaban una sobre la otra. Se miraron a los ojos. Viendo la dicha reflejada en los contrarios.

—No sabes cuánto te he extrañado, ni lo mucho que espere este momento, nuestro tiempo —susurró con voz sedosa y oscura Severus, llena de sentimiento, embriagando el oído de su amado. Harry le acarició las mejillas con amor y candor.

—Ni yo lo mucho que te esperado, mirando anhelante a la Luna, sintiendo que me faltaba algo, me faltabas tú. Porque teníamos que nacer mortales para poder encontrarnos, mi amado Severus. Ya nada nos impide amarnos, sólo somos tú y yo, sin ataduras ni responsabilidades. Sólo Harry y Severus.

Sus labios se volvieron a tocar, esta vez más apasionados, con el ardor de los años sin verse, ni poderse tocar. Por aquellos años lejos de esos brazos, de esos labios, que son la mejor de las mieles. La lengua de Severus, recorrió el labio de Harry, para abrirse paso en esa dulce boca y cuando sus lenguas por fin se tocaron, un gemido de mutuo placer salió de sus bocas. Recorrieron otra vez ese espacio, suyo y del otro. Próximos a quedarse sin aire, se continuaron besándose, dándose con cortos besos. Antes de volver a separar sus bocas, más no sus cuerpos, Severus mordió el labio inferior de Harry. Quien soltó un suspiro de felicidad.

Albus, Minerva y Luna vieron con alegría la escena que se daba entre Severus y Harry. Su tiempo ya comenzaba y auguraba muchas cosas, buenas y malas, pero siempre juntos. Por su amor. Tomados de las manos los vieron alejarse de la pista, caminaban lentamente hacia el lago.

—Misión cumplida, Albus —le sonrió Minerva.

—Misión cumplida, mi antigua Luna —le tomó de la mano y ésta sólo rió, hacía mucho que había dejado de serlo, desde que dejó su poder a cargo de Severus. Hacia demasiado tiempo. Apretó suavemente la mano del astro rey.

Sonriéndose afectuosos, con algo más que compañerismo.

* * *

*•~-.¸¸,.-~*'¨¯*•~-.¸¸,.-~*'

* * *

Harry se encontraba apoyado sobre el pecho de Severus, que a su vez lo hacía sobre un tronco de un árbol. Se hallaban frente al lago oscuro. Disfrutando de su momento juntos, sin más, ya habría tiempo después para muchas cosas, de explicarse sobre Voldemort, su pasado y demás. Ahora sólo se complacían del lugar, tan bello para Harry, por su parte con su natura y Sev a la luna por lo mismo, y del uno y el otro. Sintiendo por fin libres de amarse.

De pronto un fenómeno extraño sucedió, no tanto en la naturaleza sino por su poca frecuencia, la luna comenzó a desaparecer lentamente, un eclipse se desarrollaba, solamente que al contario de la vez que se despidieron, éste era un eclipse lunar. En el proceso del eclipse, Harry se levantó y con él Severus. Como si Harry quisiera recrear la escena de su despedida, mientras los segundos transcurrían, y la luna fase por fase desaparecía, Harry y Severus actuaban, cada fase como un acto en una obra de teatro, actos de amor. A las 10 con 12, Severus atrajó a Harry por la cintura, envolviéndolo con pasión, el pequeño león pasó sus brazos por el cuello, mientras la tuene música de la orquesta les llegaba en suave murmullo, comenzaron a danzar. A las 10 con 20, con el inicio de una nueva pieza, el baile se volvió más sutil y sensual, sus caderas de movían al compás. La luna ya comenzaba a oscurecer, a las 10:27, un nuevo beso comenzó, calmó, pasional, sus labios se unieron sin dejar de bailar, las manos de Harry se enredaron en el fino y lustro cabello de Severus brotando un gemido en sí, siendo absorbido por el Slytherin, a éste un escalofrió le recorrió completo. Dieron una voltereta en el instante en que de la luna ya sólo se veía la mitad, en completa armonía con la música, de la orquesta y la naturaleza, Sev levantó en brazos a Harry, el cual se apoyaba en sus hombros, ambos mirando al cielo. 11:25 dio, la luna ya sólo se asomaba por una pequeña línea, los amantes bailaban abrazados una nueva pieza, Severus abrazaba por detrás a Harry, contemplando el desaparecer de su antes homónimo.

La Luna se mostró en su eclipse total. Ellos, frente a frente, se miraron, el astro les veía como testigo, la naturaleza les envolvió con cariño. Creando un ambiente perfecto para los dos amantes. Los dos cerraron los ojos, un momento para disfrutar de esa armonía. Instantes después los abrieron.

Los ojos de Severus se oscurecieron más eran dos pozos profundos, el misterio del universo estaba contenido en ellos, brillantes, como el cielo en una noche estrellada. Luna hablaba en ellos. Harry le devolvió la mirada, sus exóticas esmeraldas se tornaban verdes zafiro en juego de colores, llameantes. Natura Leonis representaban. Algo más que su sobrenaturalidad compartían. Un sentimiento más allá de sus espíritus. Amor. Esa emoción pura, sus miradas lo reflejaban a la perfección. Un _te amo_ venia implícitos en ellos. Lo sabían al verse a los ojos. Con el candor de ese pasión unieron sus labios en un nuevo beso, en donde, ambos, completos con su naturaleza se entregaban, sin ser rechazados. Severus tomó la cara de Leo con ambas manos, juntó su frente con la contraria y le besó con cariño, un roce de labios, moviéndose en una danza ya conocida pero faltante para explorarla completa, delineó con su lengua el labio contrario, aquella dulce boca le concedió el paso. Su lengua encontró a una compañera de juegos que fue a su encuentro. Exploraron la boca ajena, pero sintiéndola tan suya. Hasta que les faltó el aire terminaron el beso, no sin antes, Severus morder el labio inferior de Harry. Éste suspiró enamorado.

Mirándose a los ojos, expresaron con palabras lo que estos reflejaban.

—Te amo —susurraron al par. Sincronizados. Como sus corazones parecían estar.

La Luna en ese momento ya estaba rojiza, alcanzando el punto máximo en el eclipse y la naturaleza del bosque, el aire, los árboles y los animales, guardaron silencio, en señal de respeto y tributo a tales sentimientos.

—_Su momento ha llegado, sean felices—_. El murmullo de Floris les acompañó en su calma.

Ambos se sonrieron. Su tiempo había llegado, nada ya los separaría.

—Hasta el final de los tiempos— prometieron. Sellando el pacto con un nuevo beso.

* * *

*•~-.¸¸,.-~*'¨¯*•~-.¸¸,.-~*'

* * *

**Gracias por leer. **

Me encantaría que si lo leyeron me dejaran un comentario, de que estuvo mal o que necesito mejorar o quizá de lo que les gusto, sean respetuosos eso sí.

Esto es una ofrenda de paz, porque sí es algo que ya publique en la mazmorra, pero también se lo traigo como una disculpa por mi tardanza, especialmente con la niñera. Espero de todo corazón les gusta, y me cuenten que tal, ya salgo de vacaciones y prometo utilizar el tiempo para adelantar los capítulos.

Espero que les gustara, está algo fantasioso pero eso es lo que los musos quisieron y si vieran como están de quisquillosos, de hecho aproveche en acceso de inspiración para hacerlo.

También les pido una disculpa a las personas que me siguen en mis historias y es que la universidad y los musos no están para pedir mucho, me he atorado en algunas cosas en referencia a Mi Niñera y es por eso que no sale el cap, pero espero enserio tenerlo listo pronto y en cuanto a la otra esa ya va en progreso y cuando me doy tiempo va saliendo. Les pido una disculpa enorme.

Ahora ya paso el día del Snarry, pero de todas maneras: Feliz Día del Snarry.

Nos vemos.

Lizie.


End file.
